ninjaroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Needle
Eye of the Needle is the arena event that started on Sept 18, 2012 and lasted until September 26, 2012 at 16:59 PDT. Storyline Eye of Needle Story 1.png Eye of Needle Story 2.png Eye of Needle Story 3.png Clans *Common suit earned at 5k points *Rare suit earned at 13k points *Epic suit earned at 165k points *Common suit earned at 55k points *Rare suit earned at 115k points *Epic suit earned by finishing top 1000 Blueblood Band Floor Rush Floor rush is a new feature where you compete against other players on randomly selected floor to clear it the fastest. Prizes are awarded to the Top 3 players to clear the floor. Items will change every second day, so it doesn't matter if it's the lvl 4 floor rush or the lvl8 one, so for Fusion Challange (10, 20 Fusions fpr Stage 1 and 2) you can advance to the lvl where Floor Rush starts (it will start with the first step you do in that particular lvl) of every tower and then try to win several Rushes in a Row. Possible Prizes: *Stellamaris Shield *Shockwave Gladius *Sweetpea Whiste Floor Rush Floors *Water Tower - 4,5,6,8,9,10,14 Floor Clearance Prizes Elemental Event Gear Tips & Tricks * Be sure to autoslot your element gears to get the best possible damage for a certain tower. *When you opt to send a health pack to someone else instead of using it, you may have anassist available. That means that the next time you are in a battle and your health gets pretty low, you will recieve an assist from the person that you sent the health pack to. However, that person has to defeat their opponent to get the medic pack before the assist is available. *You can beat a grand thief easily with a double up, or more difficultly with a frenzy + attack aid, or frenzy + assist. I have done this with level 4 non-event gear several times. *When you are battleing your way through a floor and decide to switch to a different tower, you will loose reps. *Clearing a floor or leveling up will restore your health. *During the Elemental GEAR Challenge you can only get the Elemental Gear in the corresponding Element Tower. *When you are about to do a health pack battle, Event Edge doesn't apply. Might as well go to the home screen and uncheck event edge and equip your best gear. *Make sure you check how many reps you get from each battle. Occaisionally there will be an especially high rep battle against a player with much more reps. The converse is also true. Don't lose to a rep lep (compared to your current reps) person or you will lose a huge chunk of reps.If u use any powerups like superduper, they dont last long. Only use it when needed. *Don't flee or close the app when using a supa dupa you will lose all or some of the charges on it. Category:Events Category:Arena